


Sons of Sparda

by darkveil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bickering, F/M, Flirting, Heavy Angst, Psychological Horror, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkveil/pseuds/darkveil
Summary: Just a dump of one-chapter fic requests from tumblr including both Sparda menKeeping the rating explicit for future smut chapters





	1. Asking Her Out // Vergil (fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick update: decided to add one word "descriptions" to chapter titles so you get the feeling of each short fic I put out. Hopefully it helps you all if you're looking for something specific :)

_" What are your thoughts on the idea of Vergil living among ordinary people to better embrace his human side( and to be a better brother and father). Soon he started falling for an employee of his favorite bookshop. So he's trying to ask her out without creeping her out. He seems like someone who has zero socialising skills. I think that would be funny. Especially if Nero or Dante had to give him tips."_

 

  It was unusual for him and not only the dating part. Falling back to the mundane of human life, for once putting down his sword and burying himself in literature and classical music. It was both calming yet alien and he didn't know how Dante could do it when he had so much power hiding inside him- wasting it all away on something so unimportant and unnecessary. The urge was still there, continuously pushing him to leave his brother's side, to abandon his son and return to his lonewolf days. He chose not to. Because he had someone else who was keeping him in the same city, someone who caught his eye the moment he first stepped into the local library.

  She was smart, knew a lot about literature and was the first person to warmly greet him. He was taken aback by her aura: so lively yet kind and gentle at the same time: a big contrast to his cold and calm nature. She showed him around the building, asking for his favorite authors while also sharing her own. He could do nothing else but let it all unroll, admire her from aside as she walked him along the shelves, sharing smiles and quotes of his favorite poets.

  He couldn't shake her out of his head even after he thanked her for the books and headed to his temporary place at Devil May Cry. Dante soon noticed something odd about him and couldn't help but point it out in his usual cocky manner as he nudged him playfully with his elbow, throwing him out of yet another daydream. Vergil knew at this point that hiding behind his book wouldn't help him escape from prying eyes and curious questions. Especially when a nosy fool like Dante was around.

     "Look at you all heart eyes here, you think I didn't notice you sitting all head in the clouds? Tell me, who is she and when did you meet her? And how in the world did you even manage to catch one's attention with your awkward ass," Dante spew out the words as he slumped down next to him on the couch, his sharp elbow cutting into his side. Vergil only glanced at him with the corner of his eye, exhaling loudly through his nostrils as he clenched down all the words that he wanted to throw back at him. He decided to keep his tongue behind his teeth and ignore the man's stupidity. It was just not worth it.

     "Growing jealous there, brother?" he finally answered, making sure to accentuate his last word with extra smugness as a small smile soon tugged at the corners of his lips. He heard Dante let out a breathy laugh and felt him shift as he crossed his arms over his chest.

     "Tell me more then, is she pretty? Where'd you meet her?" Dante continued pressing for more, clearly curious to know who got his interest. That was the first time he ever saw Vergil so lost in thought and so... content. He knew it had to be someone special and decided to shake for more information when silence answered back.

     "C'mon, I know someone caught your eye, you ain't gonna fool me with that book you're clearly not reading," Dante gestured at the book his brother was still holding open in his hand, his eyes trailing the lines but not reading out their meaning. He stopped on the end of the paragraph glancing back at Dante with the corner of his eye, a louder exhale leaving his nostrils as he clenched his jaw in defeat.

     "I met her in a library," he spoke out in a far more casual tone than he expected it to come out. "And she is, indeed, a very beautiful woman," he added soon after, eyes never even daring to tear away from his book, trying to act as if it was yet another usual conversation even though deep inside he was burning, earning to get up and hide from Dante's curiosity. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it. That man was as stubborn as a splinter under a nail.

      "So when you gonna ask her out?" the ultimate question fell from his lips and Vergil felt as if he got kicked in the gut out of nowhere, his breath hitching just a bit but not loud enough for Dante to hear.

     "That's none of your business," he answered defensively as his head turned to his brother, piercing blue eyes meeting his under an angry gaze.

  Vergil knew it wouldn't work on him, he'd still nag him until satisfied with all the information gained. And just like on cue a loud "oh c'mon" erupted from his chest, bringing the same annoyed frown back onto Vergil's face.

     "You gotta ask her out if you want things to go somewhere," Dante continued uninterrupted as he sent him a knowing look. But he was right after all, he spent weeks now returning to the same library to trade books for the new ones even though his main intent was hearing her voice and feeling her fingertips lightly touch his. Listening to her laugh and feeling her warm presence next to him.

  It took him a lot of courage to finally talk himself into doing it. He let Dante ramble on about romance, dinner ideas and how to leave a good impression on a woman. For his own foolish-self, Dante knew a lot. Probably gained a lot of experience while living away his days among the normal, unlike him.

  He was growing nervous each step he took towards her, continuously fighting with the thought of turning around and leaving as soon as possible. He didn't want to face the embarrassment, the awkwardness of it all. He kept repeating the same words in his head over and over again like some mantra, telling himself that he had it under control yet screaming for him to leave.

  But before he could even decide to do the latter, she was already there- facing him and greeting him once again with the same smile that wrapped its hands around his cold bleeding heart, melting away at it slowly. He mirrored her expression instinctively, nervousness taking a hold of his emotions as he stood there awkwardly for a moment too long before he remembered he didn't mutter anything proper to her just yet.

     "Is everything okay, Vergil?" he heard her speak up, worry evident in her voice. He snapped back into it quickly as he blinked once, his gaze focusing itself back on her face.

     "Yes, um..." he hummed, already beating himself deep inside for making things awkward even before he made any further moves. "I'm just pleased to see you again. How was your day?" he finally managed to glue together a few sentences that would start a casual conversation as he listened to her talk about her day at work. He never really gone as far as to ask about her personal life, always staying close to his matter at hand, which was literature. He only heard her talk about herself when she chose to share it with him, not when he asked her to do so. So this was new. For both of them and she was slightly taken aback by it as she pointed it out to him, catching him completely off guard.

     "Well... I grew accustomed of this place more and more, I thought getting to know you better would help me further in this process," he answered, trying to hide his embarrassment as much as possible, even though she was slowly catching up with him and his entire deal. She only smiled at him sweetly and moved forwards, already feeling his piercing blue eyes trail her as he followed after in slow steps.

     "We have all the time in the world, Vergil," she spoke out in a rather playful tone, smiling to herself as he continued to gaze at her secretly from the side.

     "Maybe a part of that time could be dedicated to a cup of tea and some poetry reading? I always wanted to hear a woman as charming as you read me some Blake," he suggested out of nowhere, his confidence slowly overtaking his awkwardness as the same small smile ghosted over his lips.

  She stopped in her tracks out of nowhere and her whole body turned towards him as she leaned into him slightly on her tiptoes, the height difference not letting her reach his ear entirely as her hand slid up his arm sending a sudden current through his body that made him freeze in his spot.

     "I would love to," she whispered close to his earlobe, her voice suddenly sounding too seductive as he felt her warm breath tickle the side of his neck with every word she spoke. He could smell her perfume, deep cinnamon mixed in with sweet scent of flowers that made his head almost dizzy. He wanted to pull her in, the sudden closeness toying with his emotions to the point where he was close to losing his stoic control. But she was quick enough to pull away, letting out a breathy laugh when she noticed his expression.

     "Is that some redness I see on your cheeks?" she teased, her tone coming back to the same playfulness as before, acting as if nothing happened between them just a moment ago.

     "I don't know what you're talking about," he only answered, which quickly dropped the tension by half as she shook her head and headed towards the bookshelves, already expecting him to follow her.  


	2. Game Over, Fucker // Dante (fluff)

   " How about Dante and Nero are playing a fighting game like Tekken and after Nero loses two rounds Dante gets cocky, until the reader challenges Him and beats him every time. Or the reader tries to cheer Dante up when he has down days."

 

     "Oh for fuck sake!" you heard Nero exclaim from the living room, more muffled curses falling from downstairs as Dante's laugh followed soon after. You got curious to see what they were up to, already predicting another competitive game of Tekken, probably a few good bets placed as well, since those were the times when Nero got all riled up and ready to beat the old man's ass. And just like you expected, you found them splayed on the couch, controllers in their hands as they sat in front of a TV with their faces glued to a screen. You only smiled to yourself, amused to see them act like a pair of teenage school boys and leaned against the door frame quietly, crossing your arms over your chest.

  You watched them play another round, Dante clearly in the lead as he kept throwing combo after another combo back at Nero, who only grew more frustrated when his health bar quickly started downgrading.

     "You making it easy for me, kid," Dante shot back and quickly landed a final blow as the word "PERFECT" flashed on the screen and Nero's character fell to the ground. Nero raised his arms in defeat, a loud and annoyed sigh falling from his lips. "Another point for Dante," he heard him speak out all cockily, a wide grin dancing on his face. Nero only grumbled something unintelligible under his nose already pulling out a bill of ten bucks from the back pocket of his jeans.

     "I hate you so fuckin' much," he murmured when Dante snatched the money from his fingers, waving it around in Nero's nose like he just won the lottery and snickering proudly to himself.

  You decided to join in the fun, surprised to see Nero lose so easily to that dumb asshole.

     "I see you're having fun without me," you said from behind them and watched as both of their heads snapped towards you, shock dancing on their faces. You probably scared the shit our of them with your sudden interference. "Mind if I join you?" you dropped the question soon after and glued yourself from the side of the door frame, stepping closer towards the couch.

     "Since when you're into games?" Nero asked and you only smiled to yourself, walking around the sofa and plopping down between them heavily with a deep sigh as they jumped slightly under your weight.

     "You know nothing about me, do you?" you answered with a question and swiftly stole the controller from Nero's hands before he even had time to grab onto it stubbornly. He opened his mouth under a loud "hey!" and the annoyed frown ghosted over his young features as his eyes dropped back at Dante who was snickering under his nose, because he knew you wouldn't pass up an opportunity to annoy his nephew.

     "How much you betting for a win?" you turned to Dante, ignoring Nero's grumbles of "really? is she serious?".

  Dante leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees as he toyed with the controller for a bit before a sudden mischievous smirk crawled onto his mouth.

     "How about we double the challenge and make it twenty?" he suggested, his voice staying the same cocky tone as he stared back at you.

     "I might as well go grab my wallet then," you shot back and mirrored his expression, a smile growing on your lips. "Plus beating your ass again sounds real tempting," you continued and cocked your eyebrow, glancing up at him from under your eyelashes. He only let out a breathy laugh and glued his eyes off you and onto the TV, shaking his head from amusement.

     "That doesn't count, last time we did it you purposefully distracted me," he answered defensively, his tone gradually filling up with annoyance.

  He was right, last time you threw him a bet, you couldn't resist a chance to tease him as you let your hand trail across his sensitive neck, making him squirm away from you while he tried to concentrate on the game at the same time. It was amusing watching the redness slowly gather on his face as he questioned what you were doing. You only dropped a short 'nothing' and scooted back closer, your hungry hands deciding to toy with his grey strands this time, threading your fingers through his silky hair. You knew his weakest spots and what turned him on quickly as you watched him slowly lose control. He got distracted so much, he let the controller slip from his hands, his whole body turning towards you to steal a hot kiss on your lips.

     "I won't tease you this time, I promise," you let your voice drop an octave playfully, watching as he licked his lips, his eyes still trained on the screen. He returned to the player settings without a word, changing his to a bulkier fighter.

  Show-off.

     "Choose which one you gonna go as. Or do you wanna keep Nero's sissy sword wielding ninja?" he teased, quickly drawing the young man's angry attention back at him.

     "Oh shut the fuck up, you always choose the same beefy dude," Nero complained, his voice as annoyed as ever.

     "Because that's how you win, baby," Dante shot back cockily, grinning to himself when Nero returned to his sarcastic tone and spat back at him with "oh, sure, keep on talking old man".

  You shook your head, amused to see them bickering all over again. They did it constantly and most of the time it was over nothing. You could've put them an empty room and they would've ended up fighting each other over some stupid argument.

     "You two idiots just love tearing at each other's throats, huh," you murmured under your nose and focused on the screen instead of listening to their talks. You took your time while choosing your character, scrolling over each one of them before you decided to go for a big fighter with a red mohawk just so you could stay on the same level as Dante.

     "Ready to get your ass beaten?" you dropped in the question watching as Dante entered a new round.

  He didn't even have time to move his character forward and you were already on him, laying down a few good punches that lowered his health bar almost by half. He grunted under his nose trying to catch up with you but to no avail as you started rolling in with combos, gaining you another groan from the man and a red "PERFECT!" on the screen.

     "Keep it up and I'll empty your entire wallet," you warned glancing back at Dante who spoke out a sarcastic "ha-ha", grin already no where to be seen on his face. It soon turned into a frown when you beat him on a second round with pure ease.

     "How does it feel to be a loser now, bitch?" Nero intervened from the side, laughing to himself when he got told off by Dante.

     "So, old man," you accentuated the last two words in a playful manner just so you could piss him off even further as you turned your attention back at him. "Empty those pockets, I technically won," you extended your palm towards him, motioning for him to give you a bill of twenty.

  Dante stared at you for a moment, annoyed frown never leaving his features before he reached inside his leather jacket and handed you twenty dollars in silence.

     "Sweet sweet victory," you snatched the money from his fingers and gave Nero his ten dollars back straight away, noticing as Dante furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.

     "Really? You giving that little piece of garbage his ten dollars back?" he asked, his tone matching his expression. You didn't even let Nero react to Dante's rudeness as you only got up from the couch and leaned in above Dante, placing a short peck on his cheek bone.

     "Yes," you whispered shortly and headed back upstairs without a second word all the while grinning to yourself triumphantly. 


	3. Pure Jealousy // Vergil (tension)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's gonna get tense real quick

   " You could do something about a Vergil in love with a woman, but jealous that his brother Dante flirts with that woman?"

 

  From the moment he was forced to introduce her to Dante, the fury was already there- sitting deep inside his gut and gradually growing. If it wasn't for her curiosity, he would've never brought her to Devil May Cry let alone let Dante lie his eyes on her nor talk to her.

  Vergil was possessive. To the point where he didn't want anyone to make her feel any sort of discomfort, trying to keep her away from all the mess that his family was. Yet, she was stubborn. Maybe more stubborn than his brother was. So stubborn she talked him into bringing her to meet Dante.

  He still couldn't understand why she wanted to meet him, why she had any sort of interest in his family when he told her countless times that it was dangerous to get involved in his business any further than what they had going on between them already.

  But now as he stood in front of them, he slowly started regretting his decision of stooping to her requests. Most of the time he kept his ground firm and didn't let her sweet voice change his mind. This time she was smart and used his biggest weakness he had to her advantage which was intimacy. She caught him completely off guard with it, teasing him all the while she kept a casual conversation going. It made him lose his cold every single time as he became all flustered, trying to avoid her gaze and hide his reddening face.

  And just like that he finally agreed, his body reacting instantly to her soft fingertips that trailed across his jaw and neck lightly, her warm frame leaning into him, face so close to his he could feel her breath land on his cheek in a feathery touch. He was tense under her attention, fists squeezing by his sides so tight if he put any more force into it he'd end up making his palms bleed with his nails.

  He watched them talk from the side, leaning against the wall next to the entrance door with a book in his hand that was a useless distraction since all his attention was focused on the two in front of him. He clenched his jaw when his eyes for another time glanced up at her, observing her every move, every little flinch. He noticed that she was gradually leaning closer and closer towards Dante, laughing at his jokes, her small hand patting on his shoulder as she shot back at him with something that made Dante grin.

  He decided to focus on their conversation instead, gluing his eyes to the book as he listened. They continued talking about Dante's agency until she asked whether he actually lived in the building.

     "Yeah, got it all to myself," he answered in his usual cocky manner, unfolding his arms and chuckling to himself when she mentioned to him how it must've been lonely to have such a spacious agency all to himself.

     "What, wanna come on over and keep me some company any time soon?" Dante suggested teasingly, his blue eyes quickly trailing towards Vergil. "Not that your friend over there would be against it, would he now?" he dropped in the question and watched as Vergil moved his gaze from above the book, closing it with a loud snap, his jaw tensing under clenched teeth.

  He already looked angry.

     "Now what makes you think...?" he trailed off for a moment while he glued himself off the wall, walking towards them in small steps as he let his hand that was holding the book relax by his side. "I would let that happen?" he finished his question, his tone as cold as ever as his piercing blue eyes stared back at his brother once he stopped just a few feet away from him.

     "Ooooohhh, possessive much there, Vergil?" Dante raised his hands defensively and noticed as the muscle above Vergil's eyebrow twitched and so did his mouth, the corners of his lips falling down into a scowl.

     "I think you should find a new friend," Dante continued his playful conversation, completely ignoring his brother's anger, as he leaned into her slightly, giving her one of his brief but charming winks. Vergil could already see her cheeks slowly turning into a darker shade of red, her eyes glued to his brother all this time in almost an admiring gaze.

  The need to grab her by her forearm and drag her out of that building slowly started growing inside of him, pure jealousy eating away at his patience bite after another bite. He was furious, boiling deep inside his gut to the point where he was really close to snapping. Yet, he learned how to keep his demeanor neutral in situations like these- even when he was burning up inside- not letting his rage completely overtake his emotions.

  So he used it to his advantage, letting a sudden smile tug at the corner of his lips.

     "Your utter blindness and stupidity amuses me, Dante. But knowing your disastrous reputation with women and how you seem so incompetent in sparkling a long relationship with one, of course you wouldn't notice one important thing..." his voice grew quiet at the end as he watched the smugness gradually fade away from Dante's face after each word he spoke.

     "And what's that?" his brother urged on, his tone slightly more serious now compared to just a moment ago.

     "She's all mine, Dante. So you better keep your filthy hands off her and treat her with utter respect or I'll rip your guts out and throw you back to hell for all eternity," he hissed the words out right to his face, almost snarling them out of pure anger, his tone quickly turning from serious to straight up threatening. At this point he didn't care if he let his emotions slip, he didn't want anyone treating his woman like some sexual object. Even more so when it was his own brother.

  Dante was already opening his mouth to spit out something under pure defense, not letting himself stoop any lower than his brother, his whole body moving a step closer to him. Not until her hand came up to stop him from making any further decisions with a stern and annoyed "don't". Both of their angry gazes landed on her, their shoulders slightly dropping as all the tension got cut off by her sudden interruption.

     "As much as I'd like to stick around for longer, I think it would be a perfect time for us to leave now," her eyes trailed from Dante to Vergil, who didn't dare to speak a single word as his lips pursed into that same annoyed frown he liked to wear around his brother. Vergil only sent one final glare towards Dante, already feeling her hand land on his shoulder, urging him on to leave the place.

   He was glad she decided to avert the situation from spiraling disastrously into another fight and leave the building completely, but he also hated himself for letting his rage take over his emotions. Because he knew she was disappointed, even annoyed by his cold behavior. She was used to his stoic demeanor and calm nature- that was what drew her towards him. But sometimes that was a huge disadvantage in situations like these.

 

 

 


	4. Breathe Me // Dante (horror/angst)

_" Can you do a Dante x Reader? Surprise me. "_

With all the freedom on my hands, decided to go for some pure horror angst. Yes, it will be an emotional rollercoaster and yes, you might end up crying at the end

 

  They say the longer you spend alone with your own dark thoughts, the stronger the insanity grows. But what if those thoughts are a pure manifestation of a demon sitting inside your body? How insane would you grow then?

  You spent endless days trying to talk yourself into thinking that you weren't losing your mind. Yet, it was difficult when the loudest voice inside your head spoke the most vile things possible- letting you believe each and every single word. You had two choices: ignore it or fall for its manipulations and let it overcome your body and mind completely. You tried to ignore it. God, how you tried to. But that's the tricky thing when it comes to human minds- you can't escape them, you can't escape your own thoughts.

  And when those thoughts get violent? When those thoughts dig up your most painful past and replay it over and over again? When those thoughts speak to you in the most judgmental voice possible, telling you how worthless you are? Continuously murmuring how you should grab that knife on a counter and slice your loved one? Tempting you, growing with their intensity to the point where you can't stand it anymore and you let that knife drop from your hands with a loud clunk against the tile floors. So you end up crying and trembling, squeezing your own head and curling into a ball, hoping those thoughts go away, finally leave you alone. But they never do. Because they're all coming from that one single demonic possession. Something you threw yourself into head first, sacrificing your own sanity over other's.

  You knew Dante had enough shit to deal with already, endless years of constant battling, dealing with family problems and emotional trauma wearing him out. All the pain perfectly hidden behind the carefree act he liked to put on. But was he really that carefree when the doors closed behind him and he was all alone?

  So you let that demon in, let it settle inside you and grow with its power, gradually overtaking your body and mind. It was a matter of time before it'd take full control over you. The darkness was already there in a form of a dark bruise sitting above your gut where you got hit by it, the small black veins weaving across your stomach from it.

  You hid it from Dante for the longest time possible, constantly repeating to him that nothing serious happened to you. But he knew what you were currently dealing with, he saw that black shadow strike your body as you fell unconscious. He knew about your possession and he saw its consequences, especially during the night.

  It started out slow- the nightmares. First only a few weird dreams that woke you up for you to feel out of place for the rest of the day. But then they became more gory and violent to the point where you ended up gripping onto Dante and scratching at his helping hands. He always ended up waking you up, watching your body tremble and twitch, twist and turn as muffled murmurs escaped your mouth until you'd jolt awake completely by rougher shaking on your shoulders and louder tone telling you to wake up.

  But one night you simply couldn't wake up no matter how much he tried. You felt trapped, almost fully conscious in your dream as you heard him calling out for you but you couldn't do anything as you were tied down to a chair in a dark room, forced to watch Dante get tortured before you in the most horrible ways possible. You were thrashing against that chair, ripping your throat out from screaming, your vocal cords almost giving out completely. You could feel your wrists burn from all the friction against the rough rope, the blood already seeping down your palms and onto the cold ground as the view before you became all blurry from your own tears.

  You watched _them_  cut away at his skin, his body working in overdrive as it tried to heal itself up but more deep wounds got peppered across his abdomen and chest. Not until  _they_  ended up gutting him completely, slicing the knife down his stomach, the visual so vile you could barely watch as the breath caught in your lungs.  _They_  decided to keep the wound open with the forceps, forcing him to suffer through all the pain, as he grit his teeth endless grunts and whines escaping his mouth like a prayer. But _they_  didn't stop.  _They_  didn't stop even after  _they_  sliced his throat and dug long thick nails into his back, withholding him from healing himself up.

  It was torture seeing him this helpless for the first time and suffering complete defeat. He could've turned into his devil form, ripped from those chains that were keeping him in place and made  _them_  pay for all that they've done in the most cruel way possible. But in your nightmare he was helpless and vulnerable, completely open for _them_  to do whatever hell  _they_  wanted with him.

  You could barely stand it all, your own heart beating so fast in your throat, you couldn't breathe. You couldn't choke out any more words, stuck in a silent sob with stilled lungs and wide eyes that were begging, screaming for  _them_  to stop. You could only feel the warmth of your tears that spilled down your red cheeks and onto your lap as another louder "please" erupted from your mouth followed by a broken inhale.

     "Please, stop... Please!!" you shrieked, just like you did wrapped up in his arms, gripping onto his bicep for dear life your own tears soaking up his shirt as he lulled you endlessly, continuously murmuring against your hair for you to wake up. And so you did, in the last moment you managed to push yourself out of your trapped state when you pulled on your own binds- harshly enough to cause searing pain.

  You could see your own bedroom through a blurry haze, your body trembling from pure fear and shock. Not until you felt his hand come up to your face, the warmth of his fingers wiping away your tears, deep voice shushing you and telling you that he's here and he's got you. In the moments like these you were eternally grateful to have him around when you were in your weakest and most vulnerable state.

  But that also provided the demon inside you with the enormous amount of power as it kept feeding on your pain, the voices inside your head growing, turning from distant whispers to loud murmurs. Like those bees in a hive- buzzing in your head. Some louder than the others, but they were all chanting the same thing:  _kill him, destroy him, break his heart, he's only using you, he doesn't need you_... It was painful, even more painful when you focused on those words and their meaning. Sometimes getting so distracted by them in your day-to-day life, you lost track of time until someone around you would snap you out of it, all worried over your frozen state.

  You shut your eyes tightly, barely catching your breath as the murmurs inside your head slowly started driving you crazy, your patience running thin to the point where you wanted to rip your hair out and scream for them to all go away. But they never did. No matter how much you begged and wailed, crying your lungs out and gripping onto your head for dear life- they never disappeared. 

  And for Dante, it was torture seeing you slowly crumble before his eyes. Because even if he had all the power he needed to defeat anyone in his way- he couldn't help you. He couldn't do anything that would ease your suffering and it was driving him insane. He didn't want to lose you, he didn't want to see you in so much pain, but he knew your days were counted. He knew the darkness within you was growing each day and he could do nothing about it.

  The only thing he could do was to be there for you, wrap you up in his arms and pour his heart out about how much you mean to him and how much he loves you, trying not to burst into tears, because one night those words might be the last ones he ever tells you.    


	5. Love Triangle // Dante, Vergil (fluff)

 " can I request a fic where Vergil has a crush on the reader and Dante notices? Maybe Dante has a crush on the reader as well? "

 

  You knew there was a noticeable amount of rivalry going on between Vergil and Dante. Some would think that was just your typical relationship between two brothers. Always there ripping at each other's throats due to their striking differences. Like a grumpy cat and a playful dog thrown into an empty room to resolve their arguments. It was amusing nonetheless seeing them bicker over most stupid things possible, constantly throwing each other challenges and placing bets over who would win. But you never expected their rivalry come down to one single thing, or rather, person- you.

  You were attentive and always watched them from the sidelines, noticing a lot of things about their behavior. But it took you a longer period of time to realize something. They were both growing infatuated in you. Of course each of them showed it in different ways, but you knew those idiots had their eyes on you.

  It was a Friday night and you ended up dragging Vergil into a bar just so you could unwind after a long week of work. Knowing Vergil and just how much he hated crowded places, he wouldn't leave your side even for a single second, his mood growing more irritated with each passing minute. So you decided to distract him from all the noise around you as you moved from your pool game towards the bar table, already feeling him tailing you from behind like an obedient puppy.

  You sat down on a high bar stool, quickly ordering two whiskey glasses just so you could loosen him up a bit, even though you perfectly knew alcohol wouldn't work on him. His body system processed it like any other non-alcoholic beverage. So you were surprised when he didn't even comment upon it, taking a few big swigs from the glass as his eyes darted around the room attentively, jaw tightly clenched, so distracted by what was going on around him, he didn't even hear what you were talking about. Not until you snapped your fingers under his nose and called out to him by his name in a louder tone.

   His blue eyes quickly landed on you, something changing behind them as his face expression slightly softened. His lips were still in that same straight line as before, though, an annoyed frown dancing on his features.

     "I should drag you into bars more often," you teased and he perfectly knew what you meant with your sudden retort as he broke his gaze off you completely, grabbing that glass and taking another big swig from it. "Not that I don't mind seeing you all flustered and lost like a small puppy, but you probably hate it" you teased once again and he glanced at you with the corner of his eye, his features softening even further as the corners of his lips curled into a brief smile.

     "I'm not bothered by it, especially since your company keeps me well-distracted," he replied almost in a cocky manner, his gaze landing back at you for a longer moment this time.

     "Since when did you start enjoying my company?" you couldn't help but ask, curious to know why he suddenly started warming up to you verbally. Not straightforwardly just yet, but there were slight hints. Not that you didn't know already, his behavior was sometimes too easy to read. But you wanted to hear it from him, since most of the time he kept his distance from you, rarely ever joking around or trying to be all flirty. He was probably measuring his chances with you because he had a good opponent to beat, who was a huge ass flirt oozing with charm and confidence.

   And, speaking of the devil himself, and before Vergil could even open his mouth, Dante finally showed up like he promised with a loud "here you are!" You could already see the change happen on Vergil's face- from a small smirk right back to that annoyed frown. It was as amusing as ever knowing the dynamic between the two of them and how much Vergil hated Dante's bombastic presence.

     "I already thought you'd never show up," you called out to Dante and slapped away his hungry hand that was already reaching for your drink just like it always did because he was too used to drinking from your glasses to order his own.

     "Oh c'mon," he grumbled but you only swatted at his hands again when he didn't back down this easily.

     "You ordering your own, I'm not letting you steal my drinks this time," you pointed out straight away and watched as he exhaled through his mouth in pure theatrical defeat, his hand reaching to the inside pocket of his leather coat to pull out a few bills. He placed them on the counter, taking a seat next to you and ordered himself a few whiskeys, grinning under his nose when he noticed you shaking your head at his boyish behavior.

     "What you two were chatting about anyways?" he couldn't help but ask, his eyes quickly trailing towards Vergil, who didn't even dare open his mouth, eyeing his brother with that same resting bitch face of his.

    "Wouldn't your curious ass like to know," you intervened instead since you knew already that Vergil wasn't planning to do the talk. Not when he got interrupted.

     "That's why I'm asking," Dante sent you one of his knowing looks before he took a good swig from his glass and set it back down on the counter loudly.

     "Oh y'know, the usual," you only replied mysteriously while trailing your finger along the edge of your own glass, already feeling Vergil's intense gaze follow your movements.

     "So all the boring talk huh," Dante teased and grinned to himself once he noticed Vergil's deepening frown. "Glad I arrived then," he soon added and you only shook your head at his cocky retort, almost downing your drink with one breath as you set the glass on the table with a loud thud.

     "Glad you arrived? You interrupted us on the most interesting part," you admitted in a playful, but still, displeased tone.

     "Then with all due respect, continue," he pirouetted his hand in the air and returned to his drink, finishing the first glass quickly. 

  You were surprised to see just how much he was determined to get drunk tonight. It had no effects on him whatsoever just like with Vergil, but the thought of it was what counted the most. Besides, he liked feeling the strong taste of alcohol on his tongue that burned his throat pleasantly.

     "Not gonna cut it, old man," you replied stubbornly, smiling to yourself when his head arose slightly at his nickname, eyebrows already furrowing under a displeased look. You knew how much he hated being called that, even so when it was falling from your lips out of all the people.

     "What, am I interrupting some gossiping then?" his blue eyes once again landed on Vergil, who all this time was watching you two bicker from the sidelines.

     "Wouldn't you like to know," he repeated your statement from before, smiling to himself like some satisfied cat when Dante shook his head, almost rolling his eyes at his brother's reply.

     "You two were flirting your asses off weren't you," Dante finally spat out, already noticing a growing smile on your face that only meant one thing- he was right. Vergil, however, didn't throw any evident signals, only grabbing his glass and taking a small sip from it. Yet, that was enough of a gesture to tell Dante everything he needed to know.

     "Well well well," he got all comfortable in his seat, a mischievous grin growing on his face as his eyes glued to Vergil who was staring back at him, playing all confused when he deep down knew already that Dante figured him out quick. "Trying to aim for the same target, huh?" he remarked all mysteriously, even though you perfectly knew what he meant by that. You had them both figured out before they even realized nor noticed.

     "What do you mean by 'target'?" Vergil couldn't help but press him for a straightforward answer, playing along with his brother and acting all clueless.

  You started not to like where this was going...

     "Oh you perfectly know what I mean, brother," he accentuated the last word and leaned forwards slightly, his features dropping from a grin to a mysterious look on his face. They measured each other with their gazes for a moment before Vergil retreated from their silent staring contest with a short "I don't know what you're talking about".

  Vergil was good at playing pretend, so good you sometimes fell for it yourself. This time, however, you knew he was just trying not to stoop down any lower than his brother and admit to his interests in you since he knew Dante would just start nagging him about it. And boy how Vergil hated getting nagged, especially when it came down to his personal life and love interests. Yet, Dante had him figured out already, he just needed to hear it from Vergil's mouth.

     "Oh c'mon Verg, I see how you look at her," Dante only teased as the same shit eating grin started crawling back to his mouth. You almost choked on a drink you were silently sipping on as soon as he threw out those words, your eyes quickly lying down on Vergil, whose expression didn't even change- staying the same annoyed frown as before.

  You knew how much Vergil hated getting called by his short nickname, even more when it was Dante who chose to call him 'Verg'. But you already could tell how much that ticked Vergil off, he became all tense next to you, you could feel it. So you decided to intervene, just like you always did whenever those two would start eyeing each other like some angry wolves.

     "You two should quit it before you turn this bar into pure mess," you admitted straight on. "Also, a target? Really, Dante? That's how you gonna call me now? You shooting real low, pal, real fuckin' low," you spat the words out before any of them could open their mouths, already noticing the change in their expressions as they stared at you, slightly taken aback by your sudden interference.

  However you could already see some satisfaction shoot over Vergil's expression, even if it was for a brief moment. But you knew he was secretly grateful you decided to step in and put Dante into his place. Not only because it wouldn't have worked if he tried himself, but it also meant you didn't mind him having a deeper interest in you.


	6. Satisfy Me // Vergil (smut)

" caaaaaaaaan I request a smutty Vergil fic with a snarky/bratty partner? "

 

  You knew your actions would have consequences but you still couldn't satiate your growing need your hand already slipping towards his crotch, nimble fingers trailing over his zipper in a teasing manner. It didn't take long before you felt him react as his hand jolted upwards, catching your wrist in a tight, almost painful grip. Your breath hitched as you watched him move your hand away, his intense gaze studying your features for a moment, eyes narrowing when he noticed you biting on your lip, your cheeks already flushed.

     "Oh c'mon Verg," you teased him once again with the nickname he hated the most, your wrist swiftly slipping from under his grasp as you moved from your place on the couch, body rising upwards to settle in his lap. He closed the book he was trying to read with a loud snap, those piercing blue eyes now glaring up at you from pure dissatisfaction.

  You knew how much he didn't like when you'd interrupt his leisure time, trying to distract him from it in various ways just so you could have your way with him. Most of the time it worked as he'd turn his full attention to you, even when he was in the middle of doing something, but it always came with a huge consequence.

  And this time was no different when you leaned in closer to his face, your hungry hands already slipping towards his hair. He gave you a longer second to enjoy the moment as you raked your fingertips through his grey strands, tugging at them slightly. Yet when you were about to kiss him, your nose brushing against his and head already tilting to the side- he stopped you, his hand quickly moving to your throat.

  The breath caught in your lungs when he put a good amount of pressure on your windpipe, slightly pushing you away from him.

     "Getting all rough with me, I see. I like it," you breathed but were already regretting your decision of ever opening your mouth when his fingertips tightened on your pulse just a bit, almost completely restricting the blood flow to your brain as you became all dizzy. Your chest started heaving, hand flying to his wrist under pure instinct yet you didn't end up ripping it off, putting all your trust into his hands.

     "What will it take for you to finally learn to listen," he hissed the words more in a statement than a question, his tone cold under a pure warning yet you knew you got him all interested. He would've left your side completely if he weren't...

     "Oh y'know, a bit of spanking or hair pulling, fucking me so hard I start screaming your name? That'd be nice," you replied all cockily as you stared down at him with a growing smirk on your lips.

  So you decided to take the matters into your own hands and tease him even further as you rolled your hips against his, already noticing his jaw tense under sudden friction. It was a matter of time before he'd snap, just to push you against the couch cushions and fuck all the _living hell_  out of you. This time, however, he stayed patient enough to ignore all your toying, not letting you get what you wanted just yet.

     "What made you think," he soon spoke out all mysteriously as he pushed you off his lap and stood up swiftly, towering over you with his height- his palm still tight around your throat. He started inching you backwards step by another small step, those icy blue eyes never breaking from yours. "I'd do any of those things to you tonight?" he finished his question before he came to a stop and you could already feel the cold surface of a door behind you as you got cornered by him.

     "I got you all interested though, might as well fuck me already," you answered, letting your tone drop lower just so you could toy with him just a bit more as you looked at him from under your lashes.

  It always worked magic on him, just like it did now as you noticed his jaw move under clenched teeth. Your statement, however, backfired on you and he quickly slammed you against the door with the hand around your throat, forcing you to stand on your very tip toes, his fingertips on your pulse tightening just enough to take your breath away.

  Your eyes flew shut when he leaned into you, his whole body coming flush against yours. You could feel his breath tickle your earlobe, sending the first stronger waves of pleasure down your back.

     "I know how much you hate when I tease you," he whispered into your ear, his free hand hooking itself under your knee swiftly to raise it up against his hip, his fingers trailing up your naked thigh slowly, sending more shivers across your skin as your body reacted to his touch in an instant. "Don't you, darling?" he threw in a question before you felt his hand stop at your ass, fingers slightly squeezing at your cheek.

     "Like hell I do," you breathed and almost yelped when his grip on your buttocks tightened until he released it, fingertips lightly slipping along your clothed sex.

     "Then I guess you wouldn't mind a bit of teasing as your punishment for being such a horny brat?" he suggested seductively and you could already feel his digits move beneath the lining of your panties, gathering all your wetness and spreading it along your sensitive folds. Your mouth quickly flew open at his sudden attention, brain trying to come up with some snarky remark to throw back at him but all that came out was another plea for him to fuck you already.

  He only smiled one of his wicked smiles at your words, thumb joining in to encircle your clit before he put a good amount of pressure on it, rubbing it in one continuous motion. You gasped, your knees growing weak as you grabbed onto the lapels of his coat trying to keep your balance still. You felt his hand move from your throat towards your jaw, tilting your head back against the door and revealing your neck to his hungry gaze. He latched onto your skin, sucking and biting at your throat, making all the hair on your body stand up on one command as a stronger shiver ran down your spine.

     "Vergil, please," you sighed, your grip on his coat tightening even further, your whole body tensing when you felt his fingers slide inside you in one swift motion all the way to his last knuckles.

  He didn't listen to any of your pleas, keeping at his slow pace, his fingers sliding in and out of you at a tantalizing speed, before he curled them inside you placing a good amount of pressure on your g-spot. That's when he had you, already listening to your first moans that spilled from your mouth as you writhed before him, barely able to stand on your feet any longer as stronger waves of pleasure started washing down your thighs.

  You were close to your first orgasm, so close you started moaning his name yet he quickly retreated, slipping his fingers out of you completely. Before you could even yelp any words of displeasure, he turned you around in his arms, pushing you back against the door as his whole body leaned into you.

  You could feel his breath on your earlobe, his hand sliding up your thigh and bunching up the hem of your skirt. He gave your ass cheek another good squeeze before he slipped back between your legs, forcing you to stand on your tiptoes, your spine already arching at his light touches against your heat.

     "You want to get what you desire, you better beg for it, darling," his sultry voice spoke right into your ear while his long fingers slid back inside you to return to the same slow pace as before.

     "Please," the word quickly spilled from your mouth eliciting a low chuckle out of him that rumbled against your neck.

     "I'm sure you can do better than that," he urged you on, his tone slightly colder than a moment ago as his fingers stilled inside you for a longer second. You almost whined at the loss of friction, your hips bucking against his hand, trying to gain at least a bit of pleasure out of it, but to no avail.

     "Please, Vergil, I want your cock buried deep inside me. Please, just fuck me already," you breathed, already feeling his fingers slide out of you, leaving you completely deprived and hungry for more. A few more seconds flew by before you heard the clang of a buckle fall from behind you followed by the roll of a zipper, your anticipation already spiking at the mere thought of him finally filling you up.

  You closed your eyes, your breath hitching when you felt his whole body come flush against yours. He slipped your panties to the side and prodded at your entrance with the head of his cock, sliding it down along your folds and towards your clit to tease at it slightly. He returned to your opening after a longer moment and slowly started inching inside you, forcing your walls to stretch around his thick length as you stood up on your toes with a louder sigh, your back arching at all the pleasure that started shooting down your thighs.

  Your jaw slacked as soon as he filled you up all the way to the hilt, stilling deep inside you with a low grunt against your ear. His fingertips trailed back towards your neck, his other hand sliding beneath your skirt to lightly tease at your clit as he rolled his hips against you. The moan quickly found its way out of your mouth, encouraging him further as he started thrusting inside you at a tantalizing pace.

  He bit down on the side of your neck, trying to muffle out his own groans that were threatening to erupt from his mouth. Yet, you still could hear his small pants and sighs falling from his lips that mixed up with your own.

  It didn't take him long to inch you close to your peak, your walls already extremely sensitive from his fingering as they clenched around his cock, bringing you even closer to your orgasm due to bigger friction.

  Vergil didn't toy with you for long, his thrusts gradually picked up their pace, his grip around your neck tightening while his other hand settled on your hip to keep you still. Your moans and pants grew louder melting together with his low grunts until he muffled them down as he bit on your shoulder. It took him a few more thrusts to bring you to the very edge of your release, your whole body tensing in his grip, his name falling from your mouth as your pussy clamped down around his length. The first strong waves of pleasure rolled down your thighs, your clit throbbing mercilessly between your legs begging to finally be touched and satisfied.

  And as if on cue, you felt his hand slip from your hip right between your legs, his fingertip quickly finding your sensitive bud to rub it lightly. His thrusts became more erratic as he panted and groaned against your neck until in the last second that tight coil low in your stomach broke and you came around his cock with a loud moan of his name, almost losing your balance completely but he was there on time to catch you.

  His hips slowed down for a bit, letting you ride out your orgasm as endless waves of shivers crawled down your thighs, your clit tingling pleasantly. Until he gradually started picking up the speed all over again, kissing and biting at your shoulder while his grip on your throat tightened back up. You soon heard him moan out your name, as he slammed into you a few more times until you felt his hot cum fill you out, more moans spilling from his lips as he stilled against you, buried deep in your cunt.

  Vergil stayed there for a longer moment, his breathing just as labored as yours before he slid out of you completely, leaving you feeling empty all over again. You could already feel all his seed slowly seep out of your pussy and down against the insides of your thighs. Not until he pushed your panties back into their place, fixing himself up behind you as he tucked his length back into his pants.

  You turned back around to face him, your hand quickly slipping to the nape of his neck as you forced his head down to lean into yours. He didn't tense nor fight against your sudden gesture, relaxing in your grip as he let you kiss him, feeling your fingertips trail across his silver strands. Soon you tilted your head to the side to get a better angle, your kiss deepening as a sigh escaped through your nose. Vergil pushed you back against the door, returning your kiss with the same burning passion as he took the lead, his hands trailing up your body to stop at your face.

  You broke the kiss when you became too breathless and he bit down on your lower lip, releasing it slowly from between his teeth.

     "Next time you'll have to beg harder, darling," he whispered against your lips before he pushed himself away from you, only to turn around and return back to the couch without a word.

 

 

 


End file.
